He's a Keeper
by Awesomenessest-girl
Summary: Halloween Night and Alex,Harper and Mitchie are going trick or treating!Alex meets someone and is excited.One Shot.Nalex


Halloween One shot :)

AN: I hope everyone has a safe and awesome Halloween! Have fun guys and reviews are thoughtful.

Alex's Point of View

_Fucking shit. What the hell am I going to be for Halloween! Mitchie and Harper are going to show up looking awesome while I'm still all normal looking. _That's right. It's Halloween night and we're all supposed to go trick r' treating together. Pretty lame but they're my besties so its aight.

Tonight has to be the best Halloween. I need to do something exciting, not that I haven't every year but this ones different. I'm going with my friends and I don't want to look stupid like last year." Uh", I shudder.

Flashback!

_Halloween night, I was with my parents and mom wanted to choose my costume." Mom!" I yelled, "I'm NOT wearing this!" I come out of the dressing room as a big pig puff ball princess._

"_Oh sweetie, your look adorable!"Typical, doesn't even listen to a wear a say," Does this one fit you? Oh it doesn't matter you look so pretty! All the boys will drool!" Yeah if they're retarded…_

_Later that night..._

"_Trick r' treat!" yelled several kids._

_An old lady answered the door and said" Oh look at all the children, what are you all?"_

"_A Clown!""Rabbit" ,"Witch", "Einstein"(Guess who!), "Maximan!!!", and .._

"_Dear, sweetie what are you?" the lady squinted._

"_A princess." I grumbled._

"_Aren't you a little old to be a princess?"_

_Wtf? How can you be to old to be a princess? Is that even possible?_

"_Yeah well, aren't you too old to be alive?"Ah that was a good one I thought to myself._

"_Young lady there will be no candy for you!" she squeaked._

"_At least I can still eat candy… with my real teeth."I replied._

_End flashback!_

Ah, that was a good one.

I know, I'll just look on wiz web internet at yandy (.com) and find a costume. _Scroll, Scroll, Scroll ._Hmm, I want to look hot, but not slutty, well not too slutty...

Wow, that would look great on me...I will be a sexy referee. Totally blow them all away. Just got to download it... and ready!

I try it on and I look absolutely gorgous.7:37, they'll be here at 8 so I have enough time to do my makeup,

I go into my bathroom and put on heavy eye-liner and black mascara, and eye shadow. That's weird, its already perfection takes time. _Ding! _Mitchie…of course she only likes to do it once.

I sprint down the stairs and answer the door seeing them in their costumes. Harper and a banana. _Umm what?? _And Mitchie was a Greek goddess. Hmm she looks amazing, kind of jealous but I don't want to ruin the night.

They seem dazed at my costume; did I really look that good?"Alex you look amazing!" said Harper.

_Awe really! Well I guess I do look better. Haha._" Thanks Harper," I smiled. Mitchie was speechless. Mitchie did look amazing though. Her dress was white and a silver lining, she wore wear heals that came up and a head band with her hair over it with it curled. I never thought Mitchie would ever wear something that beautiful.

"Alex, wow, I would so turn les for you!" Mitchie stated.

We all laughed," Me too, Mitch, me too"

Mitchie and I stared at Harper; I didn't know what to say." And Harper, I would just eat you up!"

She laughed too and said it was ok.

We headed out and turn our Halloween candy bags. There were a few houses without lights, but we went there anyway and asked for candy until they gave us something. One house even gave toothbrushes, like what the hell? We should egg their house!

"Guys, lets egg this house! I mean toothbrushes? Get real." We laughed and threw eggs and ran down the hill until the next house.

All of us got a lot of candy until we hit the last house, it was pretty scary if I say so myself. Harper the banana didn't even want to go in. So Mitchie and I hit it up ourselves. Things popped up along the way and we screamed. I look at the houses window while we were making our way to it and saw a shadow. Okay, creeper.

By the time we reached it we were laughing because people threw random bananas at harper. Who has bananas on Halloween? I mean I sure don't." TRICK OR TREAT!!!!" We yelled.

A teenager reached the door and opened it, and that teenager wasn't just a teenager. He was a HOT one. He had this incredible smile that made you feel special when he shined it._ I think this is my happy place, I thought._" I," I sadiron imp totally stupid, its Halloween, I'm trying to get candy. FOCUS.

He laughed," Hello ", gets pulled some candy out of a bowl and threw some in our bags.

"Happy Halloween," I said staring.

"Happy Halloween, what are you guys dressed as?" he asked.

"Well, I'm a gre-"I stopped her.

"She's a Greek goddess, and, I'm a referee."

He totally just checked me out! He looked up and down at me but not at all at Mitchie.

"I think you should be the goddess," he whispered. Bet he thought I didn't hear that.

Mitchie left the house walking and turned," Alex are you coming?"

Huh?" Oh yeah, I'm coming. See you around?"

"I sure hope so." he blushed.

The second I knew he was a keeper.

The end. A sweet Nalex for tomorrow. Happy Halloween! I hope you guys liked it and made you happy ha-ha. Save me some candy! Love you , reviews reviews!


End file.
